gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:John Breasly/What I've Noticed
Warning, this is going to be a very long blog, with strong opinions, and "touchy" subjects. Read at your own risk, and flame responsibly! I'm noticed a lot of things going on in our community recently, and I must say - it appalls me. The lack of knowledge, the lack of administrative duties, the excess of rule-breaking, or alleged rule-breaking. Ugh! I'm going to voice what I, and a few other users, have felt recently. Topic One - Promotions After our good friends Tama63 and Sharple resigned their powers, we began a hunt for new chatmods and admins. Recently promoted: Jarod Pillagebane (to admin), Davy Hookwreaker (to rollback/chatmod), and Batorhos (to rollback/chatmod). People promoted who I think will actually benefit us more than with who we had: . That's right, it's blank. Why? Because, personally, I feel NONE of these people have earned these promotions, no matter how many times Captaingoldvane2 says otherwise. I feel, in fact a lot of people feel, that a certain administrator or two have been promoting his "looting buddies," and not people who have joined the wiki. My reasons? #Jarod Pillagebane - Jarod was promoted following the resignation of Tama63. Jarod has been a faithful user, and a faithful rollback/chatmod. But besides fighting a few vandals, I really do not see any major contributions to the wiki from him. Correct me if I'm wrong, but does Jarod not often go looting and plundering with our good friend, Richard Goldvane (Captaingoldvane2)? I have rarely seen Jarod do anything but stay on chat or occasionally edit his articles. Especially during his promotion blog I noticed a problem. He did not cease to stop commenting on every oppose or neutral. Now, I believe one or two people said "John, you did that too." That's where those people are wrong - I recieved only one opposing vote from CaptainJohnny. But back to Jarod; he relentlessly monitored his opposition, and would constantly post the votes, which I am very sure the administrators can easily count. So: relentless behaviour, no major contributions (as far as I see), and a rather unsavoury atittude towards opposition. Not the best administrative qualities, honestly. #Davy Hookwreaker - Well, though Davy is an amazing friend of mine, I must judge him as well. I remember some of Davy's conversations in chat before his inactiveness, and thought to myself, "Hmm... a little inappropriate, no?" And after his return, I noticed really no difference. But I find that Davy, who is a friend of Mr. Pillagebane, was promoted on the grounds he has "matured." I fail to see any noticeable growth in matureness. And even if there was, why is a day or two of matureness worth a promotion? I, as well as Jack, Lawrence, Parax, and Ben, worked a long while to recieve even a promotion to rollback! So, in all honesty, though I find the nickname "Pervwreaker" rude, I think it is not without provocation, and that Davy's promotion was.... spead up, to a degree. #Batorhos - Alright. This one may seem a bit provocatory or rude, but it is not meant to be so. So, before I talk about recent times, I'd like to backtrack. Backtrack way back to when Batorhos made the original (and, in my opinion, best) main page. He worked for 10 hours, relentlessly, and recieved no promotion! He swallowed that hard ball and kept editing. Fast forward, and O'malley takes over the wiki. He promotes Batorhos and bans all the admins. Batorhos bans O'malley, and promotes Jzfredskins to help take back the wiki. It works! Batorhos is demoted back to regular user, and life goes on. NOW jump forward a few months, to when Curycoo made him an admin. Batorhos was strict, but he got the job done. Sure, the community hated him, but he really didn't care. Then, one day, he snapped. He demoted Parax and I (we were promoted by Tama63 again), and went on chat to rage. I log on to chat, to find him cursing. We get in a large fight, in which he claims he is going to "rape my mother," and I then snapped. We began raging until finally he ragequit chat. He was demoted, and recieved a block. When he returned, he swore never to have powers again. Now, BIG JUMP to a few weeks ago, when he was nominated for rollback/chatmod. His promotion blog was made without approval from administrators, but they were planning to make one anyway, so, it's cool. Batorhos did not want powers. That is, until I told him I didn't want them either. When he was finally promoted, I immediately found him on chat. He seemed quite... blinded by his power. Since then, I feel he has been giving unfair chat kicks/bans, accusing random people of racism simply because they said "Jew," and been a generally rude character. Others have certainly agreed. Yet he still manages to pull it off, and likes to "call the shots." I believe it was the other day when he kicked Mallace and I for saying "Jew," in German. Apparently, it was very racist. I corrected him, saying "Jude," was what the Nazis called them, not "Juden." I tried to log on his Minecraft server a little while later, and sure enough - "You are not white-listed on this server!" I would say, he has not been doing a very good job at all. So, yes, I am a bit flustered at all these promotions. I'm shocked by the lack of discipline from these three people, and slightly dissappointed our administrative team (save two who will remain nameless), have turned the other cheek. Topic Two - Recognization This topic is about one person in particular: Lord Matthew Blastshot. He is a long-time friend of mine, and an even longer-time editor. As you all know, Matthew's roleplaying "career" was recently ruined because of many things. Yes, I admit to firing him because of under-performance. Yet people seem to still look down on him as a roleplayer. No one bothers to look at how much he's done to help this wiki - more than some administrators. Matthew is the one who deflects all those noobs trying to claim countries, any drama he can, and especially Pearson Wright. He's worked countless hours to keep roleplay under check on this wiki. Yet we find people like Hookwreaker being promoted instead. Matthew has done much for this wiki, more than most users, and is constantly attacked for once being a roleplayer. He puts up with it, and Jack Pistol and I are the only two he can safely talk to. I must say, it is despicable! He is one of the major reasons that there is less roleplay than there could be on this wiki, not any "administrative work," like some of that administrative propoganda likes to say. So, I would like to state this - back off Blastshot, and start appreciating everything he's done for you, no matter how much he hates you, or you'll be dealing with me. Topic Three - Racism, Politics, and Arguments I don't think a day goes by in chat where I don't see someone like Richard Cannonwalker flipping out about "racism," or "politics." I need to make some things straight. #Racism - I am not sure what people do not understand about racism. It seems every time I say "black," or "Jew," I'm called a racist, a neo-Nazi, or some other term like such. We really need to shape up on our understanding of this, because only three people or so actually understand it. Here's the differences: ##Racist - Being racist is making derogatory statements towards an ethnic group, simply because of stereotypes and general dislike for the group. Here are two examples of racism. ##*"All blacks do are steal cars and talk in their good-for-nothing slang speech." ##*Those Chinese fishheads do nothing but steal our jobs. To Hell with all of them!" ##Not Racist - If I said Barack Hussein Obama is black, people would be all over me about being racist. Let me make something very clear... STATING SOMEONE'S RACE IS NOT RACISM! It's not derogatory, without base, or stereotypical! Here are two examples of sentences that are not racist. ##*"That man over there is Asian!" ##*"Out of every black male murdered last year, 90% of those were by other blacks." #Politics - Politics are always a hot topic. But we need to understand that just because someone is fascist, or communist, or even anarchist does not mean they are wrong. You need to respect others' beliefs or get off the wiki. I don't care if you believe that Republicans have the best reform policies (I'm Republican, so don't call me a "Conservative-hater"), respect the Democrats as well. You are entitled to your beliefs, they're entitled to theirs. But debating politics, that's the major problem I see. People go crazy when we talk about politics. WHY? It's a simple debate, and the only reason it becomes an argument is because fools who have no understanding of politics inject their beliefs as law, and then tell us to stop debating. It's pitiful, really. I'd expect more from an eight-year-old child. #Arguments - Every debate is branded an argument, and I'm really just tired of it. I want to be able to have a REAL DEBATE with my good friend Lord Jeremiah Garland without hearing Richard Cannonwalker and Batorhos spam "Stop arguing!" Unless you see direct, intentional insults, or purposeful verbal assaults on another belief, it's NOT ARGUING! That is something people must understand. Category:Blog posts